ALTERATION & RENOVATIONS SUMMARY In INBRE III, enhancement of infrastructure was achieved both through A&R funds and Administrative Core funds for instrumentation. For INBRE IV, there are acute needs for two of the primarily undergraduate institutions (PUIs), namely Chaminade University and UH Hilo Daniel K. Inouye College of Pharmacy (DKICP). Establishment and expansion of basic research infrastructure (instrumentation) and research faculty at Chaminade have created the immediate need for a BSL2-level laboratory suite, which will be key to raising the capability and capacity of their investigators to highly competitive level of sophisticated biomedical research. To eliminate this gap, renovations at Chaminade will convert a teaching laboratory and prep room in a two- room 944 sq. ft. BSL2 laboratory suite that incorporate a complement of previously purchased equipment for basic molecular biology, biochemistry and microbiology research. At the DKICP, reorganization of the research facilities adjacent to the new permanent College of Pharmacy, which will house teaching and administration, necessitates the renovation of existing modular buildings to expand research space in order to accommodate consolidation of the active, productive research programs in Pharmaceutical Sciences. Renovation of the required space, over 8,500 sq. ft., will approach $4M. As an essential first stage in this renovation, one building will be converted from lecture halls to shared research laboratories, including an analytical laboratory with shared instruments, a solvent room and storage space with fume hood. DKICP proposes request of A&R funds for fixed equipment required for basic functioning of the shared laboratories, namely the fume hood as well as an emergency back-up generator. The A&R at Chaminade and at DKICP will have immediate impact on the research enterprise at each partner institution, not just upgrading the facilities but creating new capabilities and opportunities for investigators and students.